An Explosive Friendship
by samuelroy21
Summary: The gruff Admiral Bobbery pays a visit to his old friend, Mario, but things take an unexpected turn...


"Mail call!"

Mario was sitting at home when Parakarry arrived with the day's mail. Mario opened the door, and Parakarry handed him his mail. Mario thanked him before heading inside to review what he had been sent. The first item was a postcard from his brother Luigi, captioned "Wish you were here!". It included a picture of Luigi and Princess Eclair waving into the camera happily. The second piece of mail was a letter, from a B. Bobbery:

 _Dear Mario,_

 _My ensemble and I have arrangements in the Mushroom Kingdom, and we'll be arriving on the morrow. We're planning to dock nearby, and seeing as my business here is rather sparing, I decided that I'd pay you a visit, if you weren't preoccupied. I'll see you tomorrow!_

 _~Bobbery_

On the next day, Mario was tidying up the house when he heard a knock at his door. Mario opened the door and looked down to see a stout, smooth ball of cast iron. He wore nothing but an admiral's cap and a weathered, grey mustache, with a winding key shaped like a ship's helm protruding from his back. A pair of gloved hands gingerly floated in front of him, holding out what appeared to be a small present.

"Bobbery! I'm-a so glad you could make it!"

"Aye, me too, old boy. Here, I made you this trinket on my journeys."

Bobbery extended his hands towards Mario, holding a small, carefully wrapped gift with a big red bow tie on it. Mario carefully unwrapped it to find a carved wood statue of himself.

"You made-a this just for me?"

"Aye, the sea can be an exciting lass, but she can be a boring one too. Even as captain, I find my share of idle hours, and I figured that finding a hobby was in order. I've been a tad lonely as of late, so I get plenty of time."

"That's-a very nice of you! Come inside, I have the perfect place to set it!"

Mario walked into his house, as Bobbery waddled behind him. He set the carved figure carefully on the center of his coffee table, which was itself at the center of the room.

"That looks like a splendid spot, old boy!"

"It's-a been a while since we've last met, what have you been up to?"

"I've spent the greater share on the poopdeck with my crew, but ofttimes there's not much to do. I spend a lot of time thinking about you, and our adventures together. I'd write a memoir, but I never was the literary type."

"Those were some crazy times..."

"Aye, that they were," Bobbery said, nodding lightly, "Do you ever miss them?"

"No, I get plenty of adventure as it is, but it was certainly nice not to do it alone for once. I usually gotta do everything-a myself, so it was a welcome change."

"I can empathize. After I lost Scarlette, I did most everything alone. It's a sad way to live, but then again, I had a sad life."

"Well Bobbery, I was planning to make some dinner if-"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your plans, I'll see myself out" Bobbery says dejectedly.

"No! I was going to invite-a you to have dinner with me. I wouldn't just shoo you away, what sort of way would that be to treat a guest?"

Bobbery perked up with Mario's invitation.

"I'd be delighted to stay for dinner with you, old boy!"

"Alright, I'm-a going to go make some of Mario's special spaghetti!"

Mario walks into his kitchen. The room is small, but functional, equipped with a simple electric stove. As Mario began to wash his hands, Bobbery walked in behind him.

"Do you fancy some help with that, Mario?"

"That would be lovely, you can help make-a the sauce."

"What a fantastic idea, old boy!"

Mario picked up a short stool and set it in front of the counter for Bobbery to stand on. He eagerly hopped on top, as Mario placed a cutting board, kitchen knife, and an assortment of fresh vegetables in front of him.

"First, we need to chop the ingredients" Mario said.

"Child's play. I was a chef once, you know!"

As Bobbery started to chop the vegetables, Mario filled a pot with water and placed it over the stove.

"So, where are your shipmates?" Mario asked.

"They're off in town. No skin off my back, they never were great company."

"No? You seemed to be getting along like a house on fire last time I saw you."

"Nay, criminals and stowaways, the whole lot o' them. I've been trying to find a reliable man ashore, but it's no small task. Not easy to meet people when you're at sea as much as me."

"A man? I didn't know you were into men too..." Mario said with a touch of surprise.

"Aye. Losing Scarlette gave me some time to think, and I came to realize I was of the gay disposition. I wasn't too sure myself for a while, but my knowledge grew firmer with time. Are you of the persuasion yourself?"

Mario added the pasta to the pot in silence, before answering.

"...Yes, I like men," Mario responded. "I never felt-a like I could be myself around that stuffy old princess. I mostly just kept up with her out of courtesy."

"It's always a pleasure to meet others of like mind" Bobbery replied, as he began to cook the vegetables into a sauce.

"Yes, but I haven't had any luck finding another man. It's-a like mama always said, there's a lot of fish in the sea, but most of them are red herrings."

"Aye, I can attest to that."

"Well, that looks about done to me"

Mario turned off the stove and took the pot of noodles to the sink. He poured it into a bright plastic strainer, which he then placed over the pot before taking it back to the counter. He served the pasta onto a single plate, and poured a generous serving of Bobbery's pasta sauce over it.

Bobbery hopped off of his stool and followed Mario back into the main room, where he put the plate onto the center of the table, pushing the wooden figure to the side. He placed two forks on opposite sides of the table, one for himself and one for the admiral. The scent of pasta wafted through the room as the two took their seats.

"You did a fantastic job with-a the sauce! You would've made mama Mario proud!"

"What did I say, old boy? My victuals are the best!"

They both reached for their forks and began to dig in. After a few bites, Bobbery stopped. He hesitated a moment, and began to speak.

"You know, old boy- errr, Mario- you always were a… rather fine chap."

Mario looked up from his meal at Bobbery, who began to blush as he struggled not to look away.

"Aye," Bobbery said, struggling to get the words out. "A finer chap than most of the men I've met."

Mario let out a short grunt of confusion, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"What I'm trying to say is, I've, well, taken a fancy to you."

Mario swallowed his noodles. Still processing what Bobbery just said to him, he plunged his fork back into the spaghetti.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same, I just needed to get that off of my hull."

The two silently took another strand of spaghetti from the plate. As they brought it upwards, the center came loose from the pile; they'd grabbed the same piece, perhaps by accident, or perhaps by design. Mario noticed, but he did nothing. They brought the spaghetti to their mouths together and sucked it inwards. Both of them started to lean over the table as their lips approached. Mario's soft, fleshy mouth met Bobbery's metallic one, and their moustaches bristled against each other as they begin to kiss.

Mario bit down on the spaghetti and pulled it down his throat, and Bobbery gulped down the remainder himself. At this point, Mario had pulled the gruff admiral straight onto the table. Mario released Bobbery's lips and pushed what was left of their meal off to the side.

"I feel the same way, Bobbery."

Mario was blushing a deep red, as was Bobbery. A noticeable bulge had formed underneath his overalls. Bobbery walked across the table to Mario and their mouths met once again. Mario wrapped his hands around the small cannonball as they embraced passionately. He removed Bobbery's cap and began to run his hand along Bobbery's rounded cast iron head. Mario pushed his tongue against Bobbery's mouth, and Bobbery parted his lips in response, allowing it passage. Mario was surprised to find Bobbery's mouth soft and warm. In place of gums, he found a black rubber membrane, and a full set of metal teeth. Another surprise greeted mario as Bobbery's rigid tongue crept up to his. It was a shiny metal appendage made from stainless steel. It consisted of several flat segments connected together, which tapered off into a rounded tip. Mario felt it up, running his tongue along the creases between each joint, coating them all in his saliva. He continued for a few moments before their mouths separated once more. As he pulled out his tongue, a short trail of spit connected it to Bobbery's lower lip.

"Bobbery, are you sure you want this?" Mario asked, panting.

"As sure as a man could be."

Mario stood up from his stool and began to remove his clothes. First came the hat, revealing his curly brown hair. He took off his big brown work shoes and his white pair of socks, and then unbuttoned his blue overalls, sliding the straps over his shoulders and dropping them to the floor. He pulled his red shirt over his head and cast it on the floor. Mario now wore nothing but a white tank top and a pair of boxers. His bulge had grown, and a small wet spot soaked through his underpants.

Bobbery watched Mario in anticipation as Mario slid off his top, revealing a pair of light pink nipples and a smooth, hairless chest. He was a tad on the chubby side, and had an innie belly button. He sat down on the edge of his bed and beckoned Bobbery to come forward.

Bobbery stepped towards Mario and placed his hands on the sides of Mario's thighs. He planted a kiss on the tip of Mario's bulge, causing him to let out a small moan of pleasure. He slid his hands under the pair of boxers, now Mario's last remaining piece of clothing, and brought them down to his erect cock. He took a moment to feel it up and gauge it's shape. He jiggled the balls a little, and made a note of their squishiness. Then, he ran his hand slowly up Mario's pulsating shaft until he reached his tip.

"Oooh, that feels good..." Mario moaned.

"I assumed as much, old boy" Bobbery said, blushing hard.

Bobbery teased Mario's tip for a moment, placing a single digit at it's rounded end. He felt a sticky drop of precum, the results of Bobbery's efforts, forming at its head.

"My, you're certainly rather excited" Bobbery said.

Bobbery stopped, and brought his hands back up, grabbing the hem of Mario's boxers. In a single motion, he yanked them down to his ankles, causing Mario's dong to bulge outwards and his balls to drop a little lower. His penis stretched to around average length, but he more than made up for it with girth.

"Well aren't you going to join me, admiral?" Mario asked seductively. He bent over and pulled Bobbery up onto his bed with him. Mario laid on his back, placing his hands underneath his head and spreading his legs to give his sizable member some breathing room.

"So, what kind of hardware do you have?" Mario asked.

"Well, I've got everything you do, but... are you sure you wish to see it, Mario?"

"Well of course!" Mario responded enthusiastically. "I love seeing other men's dicks. Every one is different in its own way, but I've always preferred the more unique ones."

"I'm a tad... sensitive about it, is it alright if I show you my rump first?"

"That's fine, as long as you're happy."

Bobbery removed his winding key, and placed it on the floor to make room. Below it, he unscrewed a small, circular plate from his exterior, which he set carefully onto the floor. He turned around to reveal what lied beneath to his partner.

"Do you... do you like it?" Bobbery asked cautiously. His asshole consisted of a depression in his iron body, ending in a rubbery black membrane. It was soft, and had some give to it, but it was still rather tight.

"It's beautiful," Mario replied. His bulge twitched at the sight of Bobbery's hole. "Could you come over here so I can feel it?"

Bobbery waddled towards mario, turned around, and sat on his lap, pushing Mario's dick under him to the space between their legs. He pushed his ass out towards Mario, presenting it for his approval. Mario slowly reached his hands towards the plump behind, and Bobbery started to shudder in anticipation, a deep red blush splashed across both of their faces. He pushed 3 of his fingers against his opening, before slowly sheathing them in Bobbery's rubber prostate.

"OOOOOHHHhhhhhh" Bobbery gasped as Mario's digits sunk into him. It too felt rather warm, and he could feel some lubricant inside of it. He swirled them around inside of Bobbery, and both were thoroughly pleased by the experience. Bobbery's breath grew ragged as his asshole stretched around Mario's fingers, and he couldn't help but let the occasional moan escape his lips either. Mario pulled his fingers back out slowly, and Bobbery turned to face him.

"How about the second part of the deal now?" Mario asked.

"Well... if you're really sure that you want to see my mast, I'll do it for you, Mario."

Bobbery unscrewed another plate of iron, this one from around his groin. Mario couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched the gruff sea captain unveil his member to him. He did it slowly, so as not to spoil the upcoming experience. As bobbery's lid finally popped off, his huge, erect member fell out in front of him, followed by a large set of balls. Mario's jaw dropped in surprise: he had no idea the stout cannonball would be this well hung. His member was smooth, hard, and black. Like many of Bobbery's other more organic parts, it was made primarily of rubber. Several artificial veins pumped various fluids around the edge of his shaft. It ended in a large, round head of considerable size. For something as old as Bobbery, the member looked sleek and well maintained, almost as though it were brand new.

"Mama mia! That thing's huge!"

"I know lad, I- AHHHNNN!" Bobbery's words were interrupted with an enormous moan. Mario, without a second thought, leaned forwards and placed his head straight down onto Bobbery's member. He started slowly at first, only placing his lips around the very tip. He suckled it, sliding his tongue around it in gentle circles. He occasionally allowed it to poke under his lips, just a little farther down Bobbery's veiny shaft. All the while, Mario continued to stroke himself in helpless arousal. Then, without warning, his head plunged down onto Bobbery's cock.

Mario moaned, struggling to get all of Bobbery's thick, succulent penis down his throat. He took a moment to taste the base of Bobbery's throbbing erection before he brought his head up. He brought it down again with a slurp, before raising it once more. Mario rubbed himself with growing ferocity as he gagged on Bobbery's penis. Soon, both of them were moaning uncontrollably, unable to handle the pleasure they were experiencing.

Mario removed his mouth from Bobbery's twitching member, and released his grip on his own.

"Mario, why did you stop? Please, I need you..." Bobbery cried out needily.

"I want you to fill me, Bobbery. I want to feel you fill my ass the way you filled my mouth." Mario said. He laid back again, this time lifting his legs high and presenting his own asshole.

Bobbery soon obliged him. He pushed his rigid rubber cock against Mario's hole, prodding it gently, as Mario sighed wantingly. Mario bit his lip as Bobbery pushed into Mario slowly. Bobbery's length filled his entire ass, causing a bulge to form under his stomach as Mario's moans raised in pitch by several notes. Bobbery pulled it back out, and plunged it back in, a little faster this time. Mario gripped the covers, overwhelmed with the sensation of being pumped by the cannonball's colossal cock.

Bobbery gradually sped up like this, but it took him some time. Hot breath escaped his mouth as he and Mario rocked back and forth together. Soon, Mario joined into the rhythm, reciprocating Bobbery's thrusts with lighter thrusts of his own. This drove Bobbery wild, and soon he reached a speed where his balls were slapping against Mario's ass. Their cheeks were flushed with red as they both approached climax. Mario was the first to blow his load, though he hadn't the stamina to tell that to his lover in time.

"Ahhh... Bobbery... I- I'm... AHHHNNNNN!" Mario cried out in his final moment of release. His body was splattered with white hot cum, soaking him from his tip all the way up to his face, even getting some in his hair. His lover was not spared the barrage, nor were his bedsheets. Several hot ropes wrapped around Bobbery's hull, dripping down his body slowly. Mario's dong continued to dripple as Bobbery approached his own sweet release.

"M-MARIO! HNNNNNG!" Bobbery gasped. Bobbery pumped faster and faster before finally eruptinh into orgasm. He painted Mario's insides with his seed, a viscous green mixture of gunpowder and lubricant, until a large puddle dripped out of his ass. With nary a second to waste, he quickly pulled his dick out and stroked what remained out onto Mario's face. He eagerly licked up what he could, squirming as Bobbery finished onto him.

"That was... incredible..." Bobbery said between gasps, laying his drooping penis down on Mario's belly.

"Well Bobbery, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning... boyfriend" Mario said flirtatiously.

"Alright, sure thing... boyfriend" Bobbery reciprocated. The two were still blushing hard from their encounter, as Mario wrapped a blanket around them both and planted a goodnight kiss on Bobbery's lips. The two then drifted off to sleep where they lied, soaking in the juices of their love.


End file.
